The present invention relates to a device for storing rigs; such rigs typically include a pretied hook, a leader, a lure, a one inch piece of rubber tubing, and a swivel. The device is designed to store for convenient access several rigs, each of which can include a variety of different components.
Fishing rigs in particular the type with long leaders and a variety of components are a chore to assemble on the river and often in freezing temperatures. Once a fishing rig is lost the fisherman must perform six steps before fishing can resume. A hook must be tied to a leader 15 to 24 inches long. A lure must be strung on the leader. A swivel must be tied to the end of the leader opposite the hook. A one inch piece of rubber tubing, used as a weight securing means, must be strung on the fishing line to the pole. The swivel must be tied to the fishing line and a 2 to 3 inch piece of lead must be inserted into the rubber tubing. Once these tasks are completed fishing can resume. This operation can take as long as 10 minutes and it is common to have to be performed sometimes a dozen times in a days fishing. The fisherman's fingers are often numb from the cold and the process is painful and difficult. The need for a convenient, compact storage device for pretied fishing rigs comprising a hook, a long leader, a lure, a piece of rubber tubing and a swivel tied to the opposite end of the leader has long been recognized by fishermen. Since fishermen usually desire a quick change of rigs when fishing a compact holder for such rigs would be beneficial to the fisherman.